Un san Valentín muy Marichat
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Chat Noir estuvo esperando a su Lady durante el día del amor, pero en su lugar se encontrara con su princesa


**_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el Fanfic No 15 de Marichat situado por San Valentín, disfruten._**

* * *

Chat Noir estaba corriendo en los techos de las casas sosteniendo un ramo de flores para dárselas a Ladybug debido a que era San Valentín y quería entregársela para demostrarle el amor que sentía por ella. Habían combatido con un villano con temática de Cupido y sus poderes consistía en tirar amor en todos lados y convertirlos en zombies y gracias a los 2 superhéroes de París lo pudieron detener.

Chat Noir: "Estoy seguro que a mi lady les encantara este ramo de flores, así podré ganarme su corazón" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Se sentó en un techo mientras esperaba a Ladybug para que pudiera venir y darle las flores. Estuvo sentado durante 3 horas y Ladybug no había aparecido haciendo que Chat Noir empezara a extrañarse.

Chat Noir: "Que raro, le dije que la esperaría en este lugar y no ha aparecido. Supongo que se habrá olvidado… como de costumbre"

Chat Noir observo el ramo de flores y apretó fuertemente el puño mientras se paraba para poder irse a su casa, observo a unas parejas que estaban disfrutando del día de San Valentín y eso puso al gato heroico un poco triste al respecto.

Chat Noir: "Supongo que este San Valentín será lo mismo, nada"

Al momento de prepararse para irse, observo a una chica que estaba caminando teniendo los brazos cruzados y tenía un poco deprisa. Chat Noir identifico muy bien a la chica y se trataba de Marinette quien tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, pensó que San Valentín no era su día favorito y decidió ir donde ella para poder animarla.

Marinette: "Sabia que no debía hacer eso, ¿en que estaba pensando?" –se dijo a sí misma.

De ahí, Marinette soltó un chillido al momento de ser sorprendida por Chat Noir quien apareció sorpresivamente hacia ella.

Chat Noir: "Muy buenas noches, princesa" –le dijo picaronamente.

Marinette: "¡¿Chat Noir?! Casi me das un susto con tu repentina aparición" –dijo tocándose el pecho mientras respiraba.

Chat Noir: "Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte. ¿Por qué estas así?"

Marinette: "¿Cómo así?" –ella pregunto.

Chat Noir: "Triste y a la vez molesta, ¿Qué te paso?"

Marinette tenía un motivo con respecto a esto y era que tenía una carta de San Valentín hacia Adrien y decidió entregársela en su casa, sin embargo, la carta lo había perdido al momento de tocar el timbre de la Mansion Agreste y tuvo un momento embarazoso en ese momento.

Chat Noir: "Al parecer, San Valentín no parece ser tu día favorito"

Marinette: "Pues no, y tampoco creo que sea el tuyo también" –dijo mientras observaba el ramo de flores.

Chat Noir: "Oh, bueno, estuve esperando a Ladybug para entregárselo, pero…"

Marinette: "Ella no apareció, ¿cierto?"

Chat Noir: "Claro…" –dijo mientras suspiraba.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro mientras que Chat Noir observo el ramo de flores y a la vez a Marinette y no lo pensó 2 veces lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Chat Noir: "Toma, creo que esto te alegrara este día" –dijo entregándole el ramo de flores.

Marinette se sorprendió al momento de tomar el ramo de flores y observo a Chat Noir quien estaba mirando hacia abajo y ella solamente observo el ramo de flores.

Marinette: "G-gracias Chat Noir, creo que me animaste el humor" –dijo mientras le sonreía.

Chat Noir: "Bueno, al menos hice feliz a alguien con este ramo de flores" –dijo sonriéndole.

Marinette se acercó a Chat Noir y le dio un beso en la mejilla indicando que estaba feliz por lo que había hecho por ella. Chat Noir se sonrojo al momento de recibir el beso y toco la mejilla de Marinette mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa.

Chat Noir: "Bueno, nos vemos entonces princesa"

Marinette: "Claro, estoy segura de eso"

De ahí, Chat Noir salió del lugar dejando a Marinette quien sostenía el ramo de flores, ella lo olfateo y disfruto el aroma de las flores y se fue hacia su casa teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este Fanfic por motivo de San Valentín, adiós ;)_**


End file.
